


snuggles

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sick!even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: even is sick and all he wants is snuggles from his boyfriend





	snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> this is a response to a prompt i got on the tumbz  
> am well aware that i can bring nothing to the "looking after boyfriend when ill" trope thats not already been done a million and one times, but i tried anyway.   
> enjoy!

Even is sick. He’d woken up this morning with a horrible headache and a sore throat and feeling generally shitty, and he’d told Isak as much, although at first Isak had thought he was faking it (Isak knows what lessons Even has today, and he knows the assignment that Even is due to hand in today went unfinished last night because of reasons)

Isak had to go to school though, after all the days he had missed last term he was completely behind with the 10% and even when faced with a sick boyfriend, he needs to pass his classes. He’s thinking of their _future,_ okay?

Even had complained, of course. (“you need to look after me, Isak, I’m ill. You don’t need to go to school. All the richest people in the world failed school, that’s just facts.” “Yeah, you’ve said, Even. Just sleep, baby, I’ll be home before you know.”) Even had huffed and flopped dramatically down face first on their bed, and just sighed when Isak had left him with a cup of tea on the table next to him and a kiss to the top of his head (he would have gone for a bunny kiss or a forehead kiss, but Even’s face was buried in the pillow, and he was mad at Isak for leaving him so he refused to turn round.)

Isak arrives home at four, exhausted, hungry, and missing Even perhaps a little too much for having only been gone a few hours.

“How are you feeling?” Isak asks in a gentle voice as he sees Even open his eyes at the sound of him entering the room.

Even mumbles something unintelligible.

“I didn’t catch that, Ev,” Isak shakes his head fondly. “Do you want something to eat?”

“Nei,” Even whines, and Isak can hear him this time. “Snuggle with me.”

Isak considers him for a second. Even doesn’t look like he’s moved all day except to drink the tea Isak had left for him. He’s lying down the same way he had been when Isak had left him this morning, and Isak thinks he should probably make him get up, move around, and get some food in him, but at the same time, Isak has had a long day himself, and snuggling is _very_ tempting, even if it is with an ill boyfriend who runs the risk of making him ill as well.

Yeah, it’s not hard for Isak to decide to just do as Even asks. He can make food later.

“Don’t you dare sneeze on me,” Isak warns as he climbs under the blankets with Even, lifting one of Even’s arms to crawl under because Even seems incapable of doing it himself.

Even turns his head to look at Isak and Isak can see a wicked grin as he moves closer, and Isak moves back rapidly.

“Nei, Even! I’ll get out of bed right now, don’t even test me,” Isak protests, but as he tries to prove his threat by removing Even’s arm from on top of him, suddenly Even is strong enough to fight back, and wraps himself closer around Isak, pulling him in close and ignoring Isak’s protests.

“We live together, you can’t avoid getting sick just by not snuggling.”

“Ugh,” Isak says, still trying to wriggle away and not wanting to admit that Even is probably right, but Even just holds him tighter.

“Neiiii, Isak, I’m ill. I need snuggles. Snuggles make everything better.”

Isak gives up trying to escape, because, yeah, Even’s right. Snuggles do make everything better. He lets himself be pulled in close, and lets out a tired sigh.

“Long day?” Even asks with a soft smile, and Isak nods.

“Have you been asleep all day?”

“Pretty much,” Even nods slowly.

“How’s your head?”

“Horrible,” he groans out dramatically.

Isak raises an eyebrow. “Okay, drama queen. Do you want any food?”

“I wanna snuggle.”

“I know that, genius. But you should probably eat something,” he thinks for a moment. “I could make soup?”

Even lets out a small laugh. “Nei, you couldn’t.”

Isak knows he’s right, but he won’t admit it that easily. “Ja, I could. I’m the _master_ of making soup.”

“I should really start writing a list of the things you think you’re a master of,” Even says, “but then again I don’t know if there’s enough paper in the world.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not when I’m ill,” Even replies quickly, which Isak was expecting, because he replies with something like that every. Single. Time.

Isak just rolls his eyes.

After another few minutes of silence, Isak tries again to get up. He wants to go and make a drink and maybe something to eat, but Even is faster at wrapping his arms and now legs around Isak than Isak is at getting out of bed.

“Even,” Isak huffs, “I need to make us some food.”

“But I need snuggles,” Even insists in response. “And I’m the one that’s ill. You have to look after me.”

“I can’t look after you when I can’t even get up to make you something to eat!”

“Snuggling counts as looking after me.”

Isak shakes his head in disbelief. “Are you not hungry? Like, even a little bit?”

Even doesn’t reply straightaway, so Isak knows the answer is yes.

“Let me out then,” Isak says, but Even grumbles and pulls Isak further back.

“You haven’t even kissed me today,” Even points out grumpily.

“Because you’re sick!”

Even pouts at him. Isak sighs and presses their foreheads together, rubbing his nose against Even’s. Even hums in appreciation, then tries to push further forward to connect their lips, but Isak pulls away before he can, and Even whines. Isak laughs softly at him as he pouts again.

“I’ll kiss you when you’re better. Will you let me up now?”

Even pulls his arm away reluctantly. “Come straight back,” he pleads, looking up at Isak with wide eyes that Isak can rarely, if ever, resist.

“Of course, baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated v v much!  
> find me on [tumblr!](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com) come yell with me abt lesbian vilde and holy trinity  
> love always xxx


End file.
